


Social Media Is A Great Thing!

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Liberum Arbitrium High School Host Club [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YouTube, YouTuber Castiel, wow how is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: In this half episode, Castiel is a YouTuber! When he decides to tell about each member of the Host Club, they get their own reviews - all the while evil lurks in the shadows or, more accurately, the comments section!





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, everyone, how are all my honeybees doing today?” Dean peered over at Cas, who sat alone at a far table by the back in-between appointments. Today was going quite slow, not too many girls attending most likely to physical exams. The angel looked into his computer and grinned, talking to it.

“What’s he doing?” he asked the member sitting next to him, putting his hand to the side of his mouth as if to keep Castiel from hearing.

“Didn’t ya hear?” Dean shook his head. Michael laughed. “He got a YouTube channel. Apparently one of the girls showed him and now he’s hooked. Followers and everything.” Dean rose an eyebrow and looked again, and now Cas had shifted away from the light.

“I hope you’re all enjoying this, honestly. It may not be for the Host Club but I still do love helping others. My mother and I donate to poor young angels who don’t have the provisions they need. Remember, viewers; even though angels don’t require what humans do, they still need what everyone else gets. For every time a penny is kept from an angel for the belief that they don’t have food, they aren’t trying to pay for food. Thus more money is kept from clothing funds and grooming. This is why I have started a fundraiser. I dearly hope you can donate, and if you can’t that is perfectly fine.” Dean smiled a bit.

“He’s runnin’ a charity.”

“He’s gotta help his brothers and sisters, right?” Sam asked, having come over. Cas placed his head on top of his fists, looking down to the keyboard and thinking.

“Oh, I have an idea!” he said happily to the screen where he was livestreaming, “I never introduced you to the Host Club.” He took the computer in his arms. “I’ve been borrowing Kevin’s, you see, I don’t have my own. I would get another outlet to please you all, but I cannot buy one. Don’t fret, though, for I will see if I can get the others to join into our own circle of Host members.” He walked over to the club by the two couches. “Hello, everyone,” he said with a wave, “do you mind if I introduce you to my YouTube channel?” They exchanged glances and gave nods of agreement. “Thank you.” He pressed a few buttons on the computer and smiled, standing beside Gabriel.

“This is Gabriel,” he began, smiling. Gabe pulled out his lollipop and winked. “He’s the mischievous one of the club. He can always be seen wooing girls, near Sam’s side, and perpetually devouring sweets. He also has a secret knack for pranks.” Gabriel gave him a small punch to the arm.

“Whassup, ladies and gents?” Gabe asked. Cas moved one to Sam, sitting in the space next to him.

“This is Sam, the younger brother of our esteemed leader.” Everyone’s eyes slightly widened at the statement. “He’s very kind and caring. He’s tall, strong, and will listen to anything one has to say. He will help in any situation, and I can confirm it myself. He can always be found with Gabriel, having to look after the trickster.”

“The trickster, I like it,” Gabe called off-screen. Cas smiled and glanced over. The other members watched in awe and wondered what Cas would say about them, Kevin sitting back with a small smile of his own.

“Hey,” Sam said sweetly.

“Okay, our turn,” Michael and Lucifer said, pushing Sam out of the way.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked, concerned. Sam gave him the go-ahead and stood, putting his hands in his pockets. “So, here are the other pair of brothers. Michael, the dark-haired one, and Lucifer. They’re very love-hate centered when really they are extremely close. Oh, and to all angels who are watching, he isn’t the actual Lucifer.”

“Or am I?” Lucifer teased, wiggling his eyebrows at the camera.

“No he isn’t,” Michael shot back. “Debate in the comments, who’s hotter? Me or Lucifer? Choose me and I’ll send a shirtless pic!” Cas stole the camera away, pouting.

“This isn’t a poll, Michael.” He sighed before standing. “Now, you’ve all met Kevin, so that leaves our leader.” Dean smiled widely, Cas taking a seat next to him. “Dean, say hello to the fans. They’ve actually been excited to see you.”

“Really?” Cas nodded, going into a comments section and scrolling. Sure enough, he was right.

“Now…” Cas turned the camera back onto them. “Dean founded this club for the purposes of providing women and angels with care, kindness, and safety. He’s very selfless and will always provide a smile. His eyes are always sparkling for anyone who walks in. Ever since the moment I entered the room that first day he showed me fantastic hospitality, giving off a warmth I’ve never seen before.” Dean let out a small, happy sigh and simply gazed at the angel as he talked. “He’s our king of the group and is pleased to cater to anyone, no matter whom it may be. He even once offered to donate to angels along with me, which I greatly appreciate.” Cas turned to him. “Dean, anything to say?” Dean shook his head to get out of his daydream, nodding afterward. Cas handed him the computer and he grinned.

“Hey. So, uh, Cas forgot someone.” Cas tilted his head, confused. “Himself.”

“They don’t need to know about me,” Cas said innocently.

“They do, though.” Dean thought for a second and smiled softly. “There’s so much to say about Cas. He’s so nice, smart, everything good. He’ll do whatever it takes to help you and make you happy, putting the needs of others all before his own. He’s amazing. I bet he’s so grateful to have you all. And uh…” Dean looked to him and their eyes locked, him knowing exactly what to say. “He's the best anyone could ever wish for. Things got really fun when Cas came around and I can't imagine it any other way.”

“R-really?” Cas said quietly. Dean nodded again.

“Yeah. It’d be no fun without you.” Cas stared down to his lap and blushed.

“Thank you.” Dean grinned.

“So I guess I’ll end today’s episode, huh?” He nudged Cas lightly. “You all met the Host Club featuring me, Sammy, Luci and Mike, Gabe and Kevin from before. Most importantly, though, you met Cas. We hope we can see you here if you go to the school. This is the Host Club, signing off.” He motioned for everyone to come around, the others standing behind the couch. “Bye! We hope to see you soon!”


	2. Chapter 2

beckywinchester167

Forget Mike and Luci, Sammy’s the cutest!!!!!!

AmbriNerd

But Michael is named after the archangel who cast Lucifer out of heaven! And he’s much more cute.

Rubiesarebetterthandiamonds

Yeah, both wrong. Luci is the BEST! Both actual and Host Club.

DemonGirl666

Scoff! My Clarence is the best one there!

AmbriNerd

+DemonGirl666 Clarence?

DemonGirl666

+AmbriNerd It’s Cas you dumbass.

TheDarkness

Dean’s the best. Honestly, you all have the brains of ants.

Beckywinchester176

+TheDarkness Say that again?

Rubiesarebetterthandiamonds

+TheDarkness Say it again, bitch. I dare you. Luci and I’ll be on your ass before the actual Satan can get out of the damn cage.

TheDarkness

+Rubiesarebetterthandiamonds Bitch fight me Dean is the damn best I will kick your ass. Wait a second… Everybody, I have an idea. >;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, next time; Lucifer and Michael hatch a diabolical plan to get Castiel and Dean stuck together... In a closet! When the door jambs, what will happen? Will Dean really rip LM's lungs out? Will Dean and Castiel bond, or will awkward tension only make things worse? Will they be able to get them out of the closet - or, more specifically, Dean? Find out next time in chapter 7, Make Sure The Door Works Before You Close It!


End file.
